Carnation
by Brin d'Marmotte
Summary: Mini-fiction centrée sur les personnages de la team 7, plus particulièrement Neji. Il souffre, et s'enferme. Il n'a jamais dit ce qui lui rongeait l'âme. Mais l'amitié est capable de tous les miracles. Quan il se rend compte que c'est humain d'espérer.
1. Contrejour

_* Contre-jour *_

L'oubli, cette forme de courage arriéré. Lâcheté partielle qui nous est commune à tous. Ce recours automatique lorsque l'on souffre d'une douleur immorale et insupportable, qui fait se crisper les doigts sur la poitrine, comme pour cautériser une plaie infecte ; une peine à supporter jour après jour, empoisonnante pour la raison et la conscience. Tout est bon pour essayer d'apaiser ce feu grandissant, léchant les moindres particules de bonheur qui apparaissent et s'offrent de bon coeur à ce noir néant... on s'accroche désespérément à ces brindilles dorées, aux corps raides et ondulants d'arabesques hardies, qui montent, qui montent vers la lumière. La recherche d'une vie heureuse est continue et harassante ; courir aprs cet idéal d'existence, c'est se prouver la vivacité de l'être, que ce sang qui coule dans ces canaux bleutés est bien le sien, que ce qui flotte dans ces poumons, cette sensation froide ou glaciale, est bien de l'air. Et lorsque les doigts s'apprêtent à frôler, effleurer cette brillance aveuglante, chaude, éclatante, idyllique !... Jouissance immortelle, concrétisation d'un idéal !... Tout et n'importe quoi peut être cause de cet accomplissement mirifique : rêve réalisé, surprise inattendue, naissance, hasard... Amour.

Mais ce feu que nous tentons de cacher par tous les moyens, qui fait de nos âmes des suppliciées ne disparaît jamais complètement. Bien sûr, il n'a pas la même étendue chez chacun de nous ; mais son pouvoir de destruction est le même. Il hante nos pensées, nous suit comme une ombre, s'accroche, tel une tâche inexpugnable. Il calme l'être entier, tandis qu'une sourde angoisse monte du ventre. Et très vite, il n'y a plus que lui. La lumière qu'il y avait, il l'éteint. Et tout doucement, on redescend.

Il y a des êtres qui ne cherchent pas le bonheur. Peut-être les voient-ils, ces pépites éclatantes, ou peut-être leur sont-elles invisibles. Eux seuls peuvent le dire. Ils restent dans leur état, solitaires avec leur malheur. Ils l'entretiennent, le tiennent toujours aussi important. Certains n'ont pas l'expérience nécessaire pour réchapper des limbes, ils ne savent pas enrayer cette plaie de l'intérieur ; ils comptent en vain sur le temps pour la soigner.

Et il y en a d'autres qui n'ont pas la volonté de l'apaisement. Ils laissent, mettent le doigt sur l'infection pour que ça fasse encore plus mal. De cette douleur résultent de la vengeance et de la rancoeur. Ces âmes solitaires n'aiment que cette souffrance, seule partie vivante d'eux-mêmes. Elle est battante, palpitante ; un coeur de remplacement, avec un rythme, une intensité et une durée. Et ils se complaisent avec cette muraille, qui leur apporte une certaine sérénité.

Chacun a une plaie secrète qu'il s'efforce de cacher aux inquisitions des autres. L'oubli est la solution que la plupart d'entre nous choisissons pour la supporter. C'est la preuve que nous sommes bien seuls face nous-mêmes.


	2. Esquisse

~ _Esquisse_ ~

Le timide vent d'Avril soufflait dans les hauts feuillages des arbres dressés tout le long de l'avenue. Les branches bruissaient leur mélodie aux oreilles découvertes des gens passant. Le soleil projetait son éclairage froid sur le trottoir, lui étant exposé. Les vitres recevaient elles aussi leur dose de rayons solaires. La foule n'était plus si compacte qu'il y avait quelques heures ; plus le temps avançait et s'approchait du sommet de l'horloge, plus la masse humaine s'étiolait. Il y avait même des creux où il n'y avait personne qui passait devant son lieu de travail.

Et cela gâchait son plaisir. Elle adorait prêter attention aux gens, même les plus insignifiants, qui finalement se révélaient les plus dignes d'intérêt. Chacun se montrait différent, selon les visages ; observer leurs similitudes, des traits physiques en commun, du grain de peau à des nuances précises de chevelure, en passant par l'éclat particulier d'une prunelle ou une finesse de doigts. Elle mettait en pratique sa vue aiguisée, et analysait, soupesait, comparait avec un oeil d'expert ; elle pouvait retrouver un semblable dessiné de cou des jours après qu'elle l'eût aperçu pour la premire fois. Ainsi, la capacité de sa mémoire visuelle ne diminuait jamais, toujours utilisée et ré-utilisée.

Elle passa une dernière fois le chiffon humide sur la surface en verre et vérifia qu'aucune tâche de graisse ou qu'aucun cercle d'alcool séché n'avaient résisté à son nettoyage. Satisfaite, elle jeta son instrument dans l'évier, situé à sa droite, avec une adresse étonnante. Son regard circula dans la salle, caressant le moindre échantillon de peau présent, de son coup d'oeil sombre et clair.

Il n'y avait que deux clients à l'intérieur. L'un sirotait tranquillement son café en lisant distraitement les nouvelles du jour dans un journal acheté à la va-vite à un jeune distributeur. L'autre était attablé au bar, à quelques centimètres d'elle, et regardait gravement le fond de son verre empli de liquide ambré, légèrement trouble.

S'étant ainsi assurée qu'elle n'avait rien à faire pour l'instant, elle s'abandonna à la contemplation du morceau de ciel qu'elle parvenait à voir travers la vitrine étincelante. Elle se plongea avec délices dans l'éther azuré. Elle tendait les bras et voguait sur les vagues venteuses, s'aventurant dans l'immensité bleutée ; chatouillait les ailes douces des oies sauvages, s'approchait dangereusement de l'horizon, elle allongeait la main et...

" Excusez -moi ! "

Douloureusement, elle fut forceé de quitter ses rêveries de liberté totale et d'envol définitif et de poser les deux pieds sur le sol gris de la réalité.

Face à elle, un homme, qui devait avoir à peu près son âge, dardait sur sa personne un regard colérique et équivoque. Ses cheveux noirs encadraient un visage fin aux traits contractés par l'énervement. Les sourcils froncés, ses doigts tapotaient impatiemment la surface transparente, magnifique signe de provocation non-intentionnelle.

Cette main faisait de superbes marques sur le support du bar, encore humide de son rafraîchissement.

Ce geste ne lui échappa pas, et si elle éprouvait encore quelque surprise de cette interpellation quelque peu brutale, ce sentiment fut vite remplacé par une vive irritation.

Prenant sur elle, elle se répéta en boucle que de toute façon, elle serait probablement forcée d'accomplir cette corvée de nombreuses fois, qu'il fallait qu'elle pensât à son travail, qu'elle n'aurait affaire à ce malotru que cinq minutes dans sa longue vie et qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais plus, que s'occuper de tous les idiots que l'on rencontrait, c'était se révéler être aussi sot qu'eux, que faut faire avec, elle en rencontrera des dizaines d'autres, des cousins de ce type, que mais quand même, ça ne leur coûte pas grand-chose d'être poli, qu'il fallait qu'elle passât outre ce primitivisme humain...

Elle pensait tout cela la fois lorsqu'elle effectua le sourire de circonstance et détendit tous ses traits pour que son ressentiment ne soit pas du tout visible. Elle n'oublia pas de plisser les yeux, signe de sincérité.

" Excusez-moi, Monsieur, j'avais la tête ailleurs, nous avons si peu de clients à cet horaire ! Désirez-vous quelques chose ? "

Elle vit son client se détendre imperceptiblement, mais sa bouche restait toujours aussi imperturbable.

" Un expresso, cela serait-il possible ?

- Je vous l'apporte tout de suite ! "

Le jeune homme s'éloigna. Sûre et certaine que son dos lui était bien tourné, Tenten relâcha la pression qu'elle maintenait sur son visage et fit ce geste puéril, mais terriblement réjouissant. Sa langue franchit la barrière de ses dents blanc cassé et de ses lèvres minces, et dévoila toute sa nudité rosâtre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait effectué ; ce n'était pas entièrement intentionnel, mais pas pleinement involontaire. C'était un réflexe, devenu automatique avec le temps. Et peu importe ce qu'en pensaient les gens, le principal, c'était elle, et rien d'autre.

Cet élan de naturel montrait encore toute l'étendue de la préservation de son âme, non atteinte par la vicissitude de la Vie, dangereuse sous toutes les formes : envie, désir, vengeance, débauche ; tout ce qui amène la perte de l'individu. Par son caractère la fois simple et optimiste, elle avait ainsi réussi à s'échapper, esquiver tous ces coups portés directement ou par une voie moins traditionnelle. Certes, elle était aussi un être humain, ses défauts la comblaient autant que ses qualités. Mais cette fausseté qui s'infiltre même dans les coeurs les plus généreux et les esprits les plus braves, qui empoisonne toutes les relations, que ce soient celles, chaleureuses, que l'on entretient avec les autres, ou celles, infiniment plus intimes, que l'on tissent avec notre moi le plus profond, modifie la façon de voir le monde et agit en conséquences sur les événements à venir ; cette fausseté ne l'avait pas encore atteinte.

Elle jouait avec les courants de la vie, comme elle s'amusait avec les apparences et les regards des autres. Ses idées, sa philosophie de l'existence lui étaient propres ; et elle avait suffisamment d'expérience pour pouvoir les affirmer tout haut et être capable de croire en leur véracité. Les gens voyaient les choses d'une certaine manière ; elle observait selon une autre. Le filtre qu'elle utilisait teintait les aléas et les dérivatifs de la Vie selon une certaine nuance.

Pour elle, rien né'tait tout blanc ou tout noir. Il n'y avait ni Mal ni Bien, car les deux se mélangeaient dans chaque chose ; l'équilibre était plus ou moins stable, mais elle ne pouvait attester qu'il n'y avait qu'une partie chaque fois qu'il fallait juger.

Toute sa vie, elle avait fait avec sa façon de concevoir. Elle parait toutefois tout d'une légère touche de bienveillance ; elle ne voyait pas la vie en rose, mais en une palette de multiples couleurs. Et elle ne changeait pas : elle restait ainsi.

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, décidée à ne pas ressasser ce désagréable épisode. Il était parti, c'était le principal. Elle se demandait quoi faire, quand son regard croisa les aiguilles de l'horloge blanche, dont le tic-tac permanent marquait les heures qu'elle usait à servir des inconnus. Son coeur rata un pas dans sa danse quand elle assimila la durée à la position des flèches. Onze heures dix.

_Il va arriver. _

Elle se traita à mi-voix d'idiote. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser distraire au point d'oublier ? C'était comme un crime impardonnable, un abandon mortel. Elle avait _oublié._ Etait-ce finalement possible ?

Et soudainement, tout s'ébouillanta et s'alluma en elle, c'était comme une forge, qui se remettait en marche, redonnait vie aux feux, sortait les lourds instruments de métal. Tout défila à cent à l'heure dans son esprit, des pensées sans aucun sens et aucune logique entre. Ca s'enflammait, flambait ardemment. A l'intérieur, le désordre semblait total ; elle s'agitait, remuait en toutes directions. A l'extérieur, cet affolement n'était pas visible, à l'exception d'un léger tremblement des mains et d'un teint un peu plus pâle.

_Il va bientôt arriver. _

C'était ainsi qu'agissait sur elle un manquement à ses habitudes : l'angoisse prenait le pas sur toute autre émotion. Elle n'échappait pas à cette caractristique humaine : la perte de repères moraux conduisait au doute, l'interrogation. La remise en question était alors profonde.

Cette attente avant son arrivée était devenue, au fil du temps et des anneés écoulées, un rituel quotidien ; elle était une étape, désormais, de ce rendez-vous.

Jamais il n'avait manqué cette rencontre, pas une seule fois. Ses retards étaient très occasionnels, il n'arrivait jamais à l'avance. Toujours elle se demandait pourquoi il venait ainsi, il devait avoir beaucoup mieux à faire. Jamais elle ne lui posa la question. C'était inutile, elle savait qu'il considérerait sa demande comme impersonnelle ; il s'entêterait dans son mutisme, et il ne répondrait rien. Et ce silence entre eux, si impalpable et si fin, se chargerait de cette gêne mêlée d'irritation et d'égoïsme.

La tête appuyée sur son coude, elle oubliait le monde entier, son injustice et sa saleté.

Et elle attendait, solitaire, sur son estrade et derrière son bar, sa bulle dans sa journe emplie de contacts avec cette noirceur.


	3. Camaieu

_~ Camaïeu ~ _

Il marchait d'une bonne allure, de ce pas désespéré des conquérants, braves qui n'ont plus rien à perdre, de ce pas nerveux mais contrôlé qui rendait ses jambes sèches en action. Même en mouvement, son dos se raidissait ; il était droit et rigide, comme complètement imprimé à une muraille de pierre.

Il se décala légèrement pour laisser passer un inconnu pressé de continuer son chemin sans encombre. Lors de leur croisement forcé, il observa le visage de cet homme qui ne regardait que devant lui. Il avait l'air si insouciant, si lointain. Il ne devait jamais se morfondre sur lui-même ; il n'en portait pas les traces. Il ne connaissait pas le vide, le néant, il n'avait jamais essayé d'en voir le fond ; il était en haut, lui.

Il pouvait lire tout cela dans ses yeux fixes. Il détacha son regard et clôt ses paupières pour mieux lutter contre ses songes les plus secrets qui se tordaient pour remonter à la surface et reconquérir le terrain. Il tentait de les repousser vers le coin le plus obscur, ces pensées nuancées de sang et de mort. Il se débattait, guerroyait. Il était hors de question qu'il s'y replongeât maintenant.

Il arrivait au tournant familier, qui conduisait à l'avenue. Ses pieds avançaient comme si aucun cerveau ne les commandait. Bientôt, il fut devant la grande devanture noire du café, avec les grandes lettres dorées qui annonçaient la marque en possession du lieu. Des tables avaient été dressées sur le trottoir, leurs surfaces vitrées étincelaient sous le soleil haut dans le ciel, fières sur leurs pieds sombres aux courbes forgées. Les larges feuilles de quelques palmiers suffisaient à ombrager.

Il se dirigea vers la table la plus à gauche, s'assit dans la chaise en osier, protégé par le feuillage d'un arbre proche et éloigné. C'était là sa place. Discrète, éloignée du monde, mais offrant la vue sur le ciel, caché par la barrière de grands immeubles.

Alors seulement, il se laissa aller. Là, dans cet endroit perdu du vieux centre, il ne se concentra sur rien ; le passé, le futur n'existaient plus ; plus de crispations, plus de tensions, pas la moindre petite trace de peur. C'était une sorte de refuge sans l'être ; ce coin était certes un peu particulier, car c'était le lieu où il se sentait vraiment bien, où ses démons lui laissaient un répit si espéré, si souhaité. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander : pourquoi cela lui faisait-il cet effet ? Cette question tournait sans cesse, insatiable mélopée.

Car il ne se reposait pas complètement sur lui-même ; il savait trop combien que le plus grand traître qu'une personne possédât était elle-même. Il se maintenait toujours dans une droiture glaciale, dressant entre lui et son corps une défense impénétrable et assurant sur son individualité physique un contrôle infaillible. Il écartait la moindre faiblesse, il fuyait comme la peste cette part humaine qui faisait partie de lui, malgré tout ce qu'il tentait pour s'en détacher. Il autorisait seulement à son corps les besoins les plus élémentaires et essentiels : la nutrition, le sommeil, le soleil, le mouvement. En revanche, aucune émotion ne réussissait à se glisser à travers cette muraille de fer. Il n'existait aucune fissure, aucun interstice. Il dirigeait à la perfection, menait tout selon son bon vouloir. Sa masse physique était à la merci de son poids spirituel.

Mais il ne savait pas que sa chair faiblissait, épuisée par cette tyrannie permanente. Cette dernière s'usait, commençait à se détruire, enfin. Car, à force, il avait baissé sa vigilance, et le relâchement se faisait chaque jour plus long et plus difficile à reprendre. Et déjà, ses traits se creusaient, des plis apparaissaient autour de ses yeux et sur son front ; la nuit, alors qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps il arrivait à refouler ses traumatismes les plus sanglants, désormais, ils gagnaient du terrain et prenaient sur lui ; et le traînant dans des cauchemars qui paraissaient sans fin, le faisaient suer de peur ; et l'épiderme collant, il se tordait dans ses draps qui s'enroulaient autour de ses bras, de son torse ou de ses jambes... Et il se réveillait en sursaut, ainsi entravé, comme une vulgaire marionnette, tremblant, tremblant comme un enfant.

Mais il ne voyait pas cela, car cela faisait des années qu'il s'imaginait maître. Il savait que s'il se mettait à l'écoute des lugubres réminiscences de son corps amplifiées par l'emprisonnement, il deviendrait fou. Il serait un traditionnel désespéré, qui chercherait à tout prix, et toute sa vie, un apaisement immatériel. Il espérerait toujours la lumière, et ne l'attraperait jamais.

Il vivait dans les ténèbres, la rancœur car il y trouvait une certaine sérénité ; une tranquillité bancale qui lui convenait. Et surtout, lui ne voulait pas oublier. Il souhaitait justement continuer à se souvenir, à tout se remémorer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'eût plus la force pour le faire, lorsque tout partirait en fumée avec lui. Fuir ses hantises, finalement, c'était un peu se fuir soi-même. Au fil du temps, elles se greffent, et gagnent en banalité. Cette lutte permanente avec ses démons lui offrait la possibilité, la chance inouïe de sauvegarder ce qu'il était vraiment, sa substance, ses idées, sa philosophie. Et cette liberté d'exister tel qu'il était, il ne la vendrait pour rien au monde. Elle n'avait aucun prix.

Ses cheveux noirs embrigadés en un seul trait descendant dans son dos, coulant entre ses omoplates saillantes, voltigèrent lorsqu'il releva la tête pour transpercer de son regard immaculé la personne qui se présentait à sa table.

Ses sourcils se détendirent instantanément. La jeune femme se tenait à sa face, sa peau mâtinée contrastant avec douceur avec sa chemise blanche relâche. Comme tous les matins, quand il la voyait pour la première fois de la journée, ses mains aux longs doigts serraient une tasse d'un vert anis, pâle et délicat, emplie de thé trouble et opaque, d'un brun aux nuances d'ocre très foncé.

Son buste se pencha en avant quand elle déposa le liquide près de sa main droite. Son regard suivit le geste féminin ; il caressa les angles et les courbes de ce poignet, de ces phalanges qu'il avait vus s'affiner, se développer ; il observa le jeu de couleurs que faisait le feuillage traversé de lumière sur l'épiderme mate. Il remonta et croisa le coup d'œil adversaire, souriant, raisonnable. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un bref rictus sur ses lèvres charnues et sans couleur.

« Merci, murmura-t-il en se saisissant de l'anse de l'objet. »

Tenten s'assit sur le siège le plus proche ; elle épia la tasse portée à la bouche, la première gorgée du breuvage descendre dans sa gorge, imaginant le feu du passage et la brûlure du goût.

Tous deux étaient étrangement calmes après les angoisses qui les avaient secoués il y avait à peine quelques instants. Ils étaient en pleine possession de leurs moyens et de leurs sens ; ils ne pensaient à rien ; leurs esprits étaient vides. Ils croyaient simplement être apaisés, mais ils savouraient cet instant, ils profitaient de la présence de l'autre, ils pouvaient se rassasier, sans se sentir coupable, de ses yeux, des nuances de sa carnation, des gestes ; de la vie qui émanait d'elle ou de la noblesse qui jaillissait de lui. Sous ce parfait couvercle si souvent usité qu'est l'amitié, ils cachaient cette étincelle qui mettait le feu à leurs inquiétudes, à leur prévenance l'un envers l'autre.

Elle ne dit rien tant qu'il avalait sa commande ; c'était déjà suffisant de le voir. Parler n'était pas nécessaire pour elle ; le silence était le meilleur des confidents. Cette situation-là les arrangeait tous deux : les mots le mettaient mal à l'aise, il ne savait comment les employer ; ils glissaient sur sa langue et se fracassaient à sa dentition. Il laissait toujours le soin et l'art de la conversation à son interlocuteur.

Régnait ainsi entre eux le ciment de leur relation : le mutisme, qui les avantageait chacun à leur manière. Il appréciait cette qualité de ne pas chercher à en apprendre plus qu'il ne voulait en dévoiler, cette délicatesse de ne pas insister et de se contenter ce qu'il y avait. Elle admirait sa droiture, si franche et naturelle, cette stabilité d'ancien sage qui lui conférait l'élégance de parler quand il le souhaitait, et comme cela d'obtenir une importance privilégiée pour une intelligence mystérieuse.

Mais elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle essayait par-dessus tout d'entretenir ce silence entre eux, de sorte qu'il fût toujours tel qu'elle l'avait connu : complice, respectueux, raisonnable. L'éclat particulier qu'avaient leurs tête-à-tête ne devait pas être terni par de stupides prétextes : animosité, gêne, tristesse.

Il se renfonça dans son siège en osier, appuyant sa tête sur le haut de la chaise. Elle jetait des coups d'œil fréquents au flux de clients qui s'élargissait de plus en plus, à mesure que l'on se rapprochait des douze coups de midi. La plupart allait en salle, mais quelques badauds ne pouvaient pas résister au plaisir de déjeuner sous le soleil renaissant.

Avertie par le son de la cuillère frappant la tasse, elle engagea la discussion :

«Tu es au courant pour Lee ? Il m'a annoncé cela hier soir. Tu sais qu'il y a cette compétition... ce tournoi, je ne sais pas trop comment le définir, dans quelques semaines ; il nous a tellement répétés le programme de cette journée que j'ai l'impression que je vais y participer ! Bref, il a appris qu'un grand maître des arts martiaux allait être présent et une rumeur court qu'il serait à la recherche de disciples !

- Mais si ce n'est qu'une rumeur...

- Oui, je sais, il ne faut pas prêter attention aux ragots... Mais si elle s'avère authentique, ce serait formidable pour Lee !

- Évidemment, ce serait une excellente opportunité.

- Je sais ce que tu penses. Foncer tête baissée dans quelque chose qui n'a pas de bases, qui n'est pas assurée, est limite à la folie. Mais ça fait du bien d'espérer. Il en a besoin en ce moment, il s'entraîne tous les soirs, il ne pense qu'à ce jour...

- Comme si sa vie était en jeu.

- L'enjeu doit être presque aussi important, plus peut-être. Il va tout miser là-dessus, si ça lui permet d'atteindre son rêve. Le tremplin serait un miracle, Lee grimperait plusieurs échelons d'un coup !

- C'est de la pure démence de parier toutes ses espérances sur un seul mirage.

- C'est ce que tu penses vraiment ?

- ... Oui, décida-t-il après une brève hésitation.

- Ça, c'est parce que tu n'as pas de rêve à toi, Neji. »

Glacial était le mot juste pour désigner l'impression que Tenten sentit parcourir son corps. Elle était allée trop loin, avait dépassé les limites tacites; c'était son intérieur à lui qu'elle venait d'irriter, en lui envoyant une pique provocatrice. Emportée par la conversation, elle avait perdu pied avec la réalité.

Elle se mordit la lèvre intérieure de dépit ; une vague de honte la submergea, sous la puissance du coup d'œil mi-surpris, mi-coléreux. Mais elle n'en démordit pas, ce qu'elle avait lancé était véridique. Sans chercher à aller plus loin, elle ne s'excusa pas.

Ils restèrent quelques instants à s'affronter du regard, cherchant à faire plier l'autre et à revenir sur sa position. Puis la volonté de changer de sujet, alliée à la crainte d'une querelle, la força à relancer la discussion.

« On part sur un autre débat, là. Alors, comment s'est passée ta matinée ?

- Très bien, merci.

- Toujours autant de travail ?

- Ça ne désemplit pas. Et toi ?

- Comme d'habitude... Ça va, ça vient, ça défile, les ronchons, les polis, les pressés, les inconnus, les vagues connaissances, les bavards... C'est la même matinée que la précédente, et le suivante sera probablement pareille... Bref, pas très épuisant.

- C'est un métier comme un autre.

- Oui, mais... Non, pas de mais. C'est un métier comme un autre.»

C'était la fin ; elle leur effleura les temps et les jambes, apportant du mouvement. Tous les deux se levèrent, lui se saisissant de sa veste, elle de la tasse vide mais perlée de quelques gouttes de thé. Il fit quelques pas en direction du trottoir, lorsqu'il se fit héler vivement. Il se retourna :

« Neji ! »

Elle parcourut la distance qui les séparait en de rapides foulées.

« Vas-tu à la compétition de Lee ?

- Si rien n'est prévu.

- Eh bien... Comment dire ? Ma voiture est en panne, je suis un peu juste en ce moment, je ne peux pas payer les frais de réparation... Ça m'ennuie de te demander cela, mais... Est-ce... Est-ce que tu pourras m'emmener ?

- Hum, ça dépendra, mais s'il n'y a rien, oui.

- Merci, je te revaudrai ça !

- Laisse, ce n'est pas grand-chose. »

Il reprit son chemin pour de bon, les pensées un peu tourneboulées. La réflexion de Tenten l'avait désarçonné, il sentait monter le doute. Il n'y avait jamais songé auparavant. Il vivait à sa manière, tranquillement, tel qu'il l'entendait. Il ne s'était jamais demandé si avoir un objectif dans la vie était fondamental ; le fait de se consacrer ainsi à un idéal ne l'avait jamais effleuré.

Elle servit des clients dont tous les visages se ressemblaient. Elle craignait d'avoir fait une erreur impardonnable et de l'avoir blessé. Mais pourquoi s'apeurait-elle à chaque fois qu'elle s'aventurait sur le terrain sensible, si intensément. Plus qu'un autre, perdre son amitié, son respect, lui donnaient froid dans le dos. Ressentait-elle une complicité trop prenante et trop possessive envers lui ? Ou alors l'impressionnait-il trop au point qu'elle s'effrayât à chaque mot prononcé ?

Elle ne se l'expliquait pas.


End file.
